Mona Lisa
by SpringBelle
Summary: She has her friends, she has her family, one thing she most definately has is a Mona Lisa Smile.
1. Old Adversaries, new friends

Rory glanced around her suite in the Chilton dormatories. A suite she was to share with three other people. She was starting something new and her best friend wasn't here to help. Rory didn't call her mom to come back, she simply stood in the common room of the suite and looked around.

Whenever Rory or Tristan would start a new school the other was there to help but it wouldn't be that way this year. Tristan was off at some French boarding school. Rain began to pour outside as the clouds opened up and Rory felt as thought they were crying for her. She knew that in a matter of time the thunder and lightning would start and she would have no one to comfort her.

The door opened behind her and Rory whipped around coming face to face with and old rival from pagent days, eons ago.

"Rory, is that you?"

"Yes, and Paris how lovely to see you. Are you going to put worms in my shoes again?"

"That was the old me. When my nanny left I got a life coach and he has taught me to center my anger into something productive."

"I'm surprised you nanny didn't leave before now. She was probably tired of hiding from you."

At that moment two other girls walked in and Rory figured them to be the other two roommates. One was a small brunette who was gabbing away on her cell to some guy named Brian. The other was an average built blonde also glued to her phone talking to Paul.

Rory could feel that this was going to be a great semester.

* * *

Classes began that Monday after everyone had arrived. The dorms had been teeming with noise by that night. Rory was staying in one of the few co-ed dorms, and had seen some interesting prospects. At one point when she had been sitting in her bay window that looks into the courtyard, she thought she had seen Tristan but he was in France. The guy had the same tousled hair and the chocolate brown eys, the signiture smirk but he had prtrayed himself different. He was a player, Rory could tell from the way he had a girl on each arm and how his friends had each been clutching a girl. The blonde was slightly taller and had a cockier look about him.

Rory noticed something about the taller brunette that most people would have missed. He was drunk. His walk was disoriented and he was staggering along behind as a blonde girl helped him along. She had seen and helped Tristan enough when he was drunk to know that he was incredibly drunk and on the school campus.

The shorter brunette was walking along talking on his cell phone. Rory could tell he was a smart student that was also very rich. he gave off that air of I have money. He was talking with hsi hands to make a point to the imaginary person Rory imagined to be his stock broker or his accountant.

But Rory's eye was drawn back to the blonde. She felt as though she knew him for some strange reason. He seemed so much like Tristan from a glance that Rory didn't want to know what he was like if she were to meet him. She knew he wouldn't be a great person for her to hang out with.


	2. Forming opinions and placing roles

Rory arrived to class on Friday to notice that the same seats that had been empty all week were now occupied with her window shopping plans. The blonde was seated behind her while the other two guys were on the other side near the window. Rory placed her bag on the floor and took her seat. She pulled her book out and was removing the marker when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You're new here, right."

"And if I am?"

"Just making polite conversation. You do know who I am, don't you?"

"I don't think that has anything to do with me being new."

Rory assumed the conversation over but she could feel his eyes boring into her back as he tried to figure her out. she knew that was a question who would be pondering all day because no one could ever figure her out. Even Tristan couldn't figure her out. She made a mental note tot call Bible boy when she was done for the day.

The teacher entered the room and Rory instantly perked up. The teacher was talking about Tolstoy's _Anna Karenina._ Rory had read the book when she was fourteen. That had been a little over three years ago. The class seemed to go faster than usual all the time Rory felt the blonde staring into her head. She knew he had no idea what to think of her and her curt reply. She imagined no other girl had ever replied that way. He was probably used to girls fawning over him. Rory decided she would not be one of those girls.

Class ended and Rory made her way out of the room as a hand snaked around her wrist and rory knew exactly who it was. She could smell the seigner cologne he wore and marveled at how his hand was soft and warm. She turned on him then.

"Can I have my arm back now, I have things to do."

"You can have your amr physically but emotionally I have already latched on. See ya around."

Putting the passing out her mind she made her way to her locker only to be stopped by someone standing in front of it making out with a very hungary girl. Rory stood in astonishment as the face of the guy being devoured didn't disappear. Paris appeared beside her.

"Your locker in there somewhere, too?"

"How do we get them to move?"

"Dangle a hotel key in front of their faces."

"Never mind I didn't need anything in my locker I just didn't want to take these books home but whatever I have to go to a meeting. Tell me when his face is fully devoured."

"Sure thing. HEY MOVE YOUR OVERLY HORMONAL BODIES DOWN THREE SPACES."

Rory turned around to see that the couple ignored Paris and kept pawing at each other. She turned towards the room the was designated for the _Franklin. _Paris walked in right behind her.

"Paris please tell me we are not going to be on the paper together requiring us to spend even more time together."

"Sorry Hayden but I am."

The advisor walked in and called everyone to attention.

"ANYONE WANTING TO BE CONSIDERED FOR EDITOR-IN-CHIEF, TURN IN AN EDITORAL TO ME BY 3:00 MONDAY. NO LATE ENTERIES WILL BE ACCEPTED. ANY OTHER STUDENTS WANTING A CERTAIN OTHER ROLE TURN IN AN ACCEPTABLE ENTERY FOR THAT ROLE TMONDAY AS WELL. THAT IS ALL WE WILL MEET AGAIN ON WEDNESDAY AFTER I HAVE READ THE EDITOR ARTICLES. FOR ALL OTHER ROLES THOSE WILL BE CHOSEN BY A PANEL OF TEACHERS. HAVE A GOOD NIGHT AND SEE YOU ON WEDNESDAY."


	3. Phone calls and instant messaging

Rory sat finishing her editorial when a message popped up on her screen.

_"You don't know me but you don't like me. Why is that?"_

_"Who is this?"_

_"Think back, you've only met a few people. Who is it that you seem to have an immediate dislike for. It's me."_

_"I don't like you because you get everything you want simply because of who you are and never have to work for anything. You're only chasing me because you can't get me to fall at your feet. Now if you don't mind, I have things to do."_

* * *

Logan sat in his dorm looking at the screen in front of him marveling over the fact that Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden did in fact know who he was. He knew that eventually she would come around he was just going to have to wait her out. He was good at waiting. He had waited his whole life for his father to come around and for an odd reason he was still waiting.

The message sceen was still up and Logan wondered what Rory was doing that she found me fascinating than arguing with him. HE looked back on the day before how she had been an observant person and a studious vixen. He had been thinking about her since he had felt her skin beneath him palm when he had grabbed her arm. He still wasn't sure why he had done that. Sitting behind her in class that day he had longed to reach out and touch her hair but restrained himself.

* * *

Rory finished her editorial and sent the final copy to the advosor and powered her computer down. She could hear Paris hard at work typing on something. Madeline and Louise had gone out with some guys they had met while waiting for coffee. Rory glanced at her alarm. They had an hour before the gates would close. She had been at school for only a few days and already Rory could see that this school would help her into Yale.

Rory thought back to the beginning of the summer when she had had a boyfriend. She held secrets about him that no one knew, not even Tristan and he knew everything about her. At that moment her phone rang, she looked at the screen and immediatly began smiling.

_"I wondered if you would call since you have called to say congratulations or how's it going."_

_"Now why would I do that."_

_"Listen Bible boy, you said that as soon as you called my mom you would call me and it has been three days since you called mom, so what's up."_

_"I had things to do."_

_"Such as..."_

_"Well i got bored at school so I pulled a harmless prank on one of the teachers and he happened to end up in the hospital with a head injury. But you know how I am when I get bored at school I find way to get kicked out. So I am currently on the plane back from Paris and will be landing in about six hours. Then I will go home get about two hours of sleep before I am told to report to the Colonel. he was pissed of when he found ou I got kicked out. This time I will probably end up in military school."_

_"That might be best for you. You are a menace to society. I will be laughing if he sends you back to Europe for another stint at a bording school. As for Chilton you'll never beleive who my room mate is."_

_"Room mate, don't they know that Gilmore's can't have room mates because they all die from depriving coffee. Who is this person who will not live to the end of term?"_

_"Paris Gellar. You have to remember her. I remember on day on the playground she picked you out and said you were going to marry her and for the rest of the day she followed us around even thought you had told her I was your girlfriend. Why exactly did you do that?"_

_"I figured if she saw how pretty you were she would understand that no way in hell would I marry her even at seven years old. I knew we would be married even if we weren't legally, and I also remember saying I would be your first kiss if you hadn't been kissed by your eight-teenth birthday. You only have two years befoer you have to pucker up to me. _

_"Now I have heard tale of a certain group of boys who prey on young innocent things like you. One in particular is Logan Huntzberger."_

_"Do not even talk to me about **him**, he has this idea that since I won't fall all over him event though we just met. We have a few classes together. I guess he's been here since freshman year. He must have slept with everyone else here to be going after me."_

_"Or maybe he's... Oh Rory I have to go the stewardess is giving me that eye that says she's about to pounce on me not sure if it's sexually or to wrestle the phone out of my hand. I'll call when I land."_

Rory hung up and knew exactly what he was talking about with that Stewardess. She had been one one flight with him and had seen that same eyeballing from the stewardess towards Tristan. His dad always chose scary waitstaff for his plane. Usually when ever they went anywhere they took the Hayden jet.

* * *

Rory lay asleep in her bed when her phone went off. Without looking at the screen she answered the phone.

"Who ever you are, you're going o die just as soon as I can function."

No one spoke on the other end of the line so Rory waited a minute before hanging up. This happened about five more times before seven. On the third call Rory had gotten her whistle out of her nightstand and was about to sound the screech when the caller hung up.

After Rory had gotten out of the shower and was finishing her makeup she glanced at her calls list and noticed that the number had been blocked. She put the incident out of her mind and began anticipating the arrival of three o'clock and the announcment of who would be the editor.


	4. Introducing, Love

Rory was walking across campus towards the library when out of no where...

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden. Is that really you?"

She spun around hoping to find where the thick austrailian accent had come from, instantly knowing that voice. She spun once more and came face to face with the guy she had seen through her window walking drunkenly down the path.

"FINNY. Where have yu been all my life you gorgeous man?"

"Here and there, mostly there. My folks demanded that I go to highschool here so here I am starting junior year here. What are you doing here."

"My family decided that I was to go to a proper schol and learn the art of becoming a lady, so for the next three years I'm stuck here."

* * *

Logan and Colin shared a look between them. "_Finny."_

* * *

"Oh, sorry love. These are my friends. We met at a Swiss boarding school between 7th & 8th year and have been causing trouble ever since."

The sweater vest guy stood up and held his hand out. Rory shook it with confidence.

"Colin McCrae. You may have heard about me from Strobe or Richard."

"No, sorry to say I haven't. But Grandpa is always saying what a nose for business the McCraes' have. Your family is favorite of Grandpa. Now Blondie over there who is ogling my legs is a select favorite of Emily's."

She turned on Logan then and he knew he was in trouble from the first day he had grabbed her hand.

"I hear more about you when my gradparents have company over than I do about her bragging on me. You are her favorite, but here's the thing you're not related to her. To her you can do no wrong and are the angel on top of a Christmas tree. I do believe you are more popular with her. I hear about all your achievments, look over at Grandpa and he just rolls his eyes. What should I take hat as a sign for. Because I know for certain that I have never seen you name published nor have you made any great achievments."

"Well good to know one Gilmore likes me but eventually you will like me to. And all these things you're saying are hurtful, now how's my ego going to inflate for the day."

"I am a true Gilmore but you have to remember that I also have Hayden running through me and Haydens do not like your people, pure reporters getting a story any where you can. Strobe hates reporters with a passion, and only likes me because I am his grand daughter.

"Now Trix, matriarch for the Gilmores and my life's name, just adores the McCrae's, now I can see why. But she also spends as little time with the huntzbergers as possible because she can't stand your mother or grandfather. So naturally with all these connections I will avoid you like the plague."

"Wow, love pull back those claws. Where is all this hostility coming from. The last time I saw you it was bunnies and kittens. Where did that Rory go, she's the one I wanted to meet my friends. And Logan can't help his family. And you never do anything your family likes, so why start now?"

"You left Finn, just like Tristan, that's what happened. And I like my family no matter what appears on the outside. And Finny now we come back to you. The last time I heard from you was oh let me see, two years ago Christmas. Do you hate me that much. And then there's Tristan, he hasn't heard from you in over a month. Meet new friends and decide to drop your old ones event though I know all your secrets and would use them."

"Now, love, Ilove you very much. The only reason I haven't called is because I wasn't sure if you were still mad, because I bailed on the ski trip. If I had called would you have answered? Because you have the Hayden temper and memory."

"That ski trip was TWO YEARS AGO, you think I was still holding that grudge. I wouldn't have hung up. And my mother, did you think about her. She, for some reason misses your sexy accent, although I find it annoying as hell at times. There's also my dad, he wants to teach you to be a man, starting with your drinking."

"What is wrong with my drinking?"

"Trix is having a ball, and I assume you're all invited except maybe Logan but you'll come anyways because if you come with us my family will go easy on you. We are all going to my house next weekend aloong with Paris and our former suit mates. Huntzberger you anger my father you will sleep on the porch and it's cold at night where we live. Finny you have to dress pretty because you will pay out the nose for what you put me and my parents through."

She turned and continued the way she had been going towards the library.

* * *

"_Finny _do tell why you have been hiding her except for maybe that tongue. It's like a viper but she has the looks of Venus."

"Logan, you tough her you'll be a dead man. I'll kill you or give you to the Haydens. If they get you no one can help. I have broken their hearts on many occasions with Tristan by hurting Viper. They will tear you to shreds because Rory won't stand up for you and They don't particularly take Emily's opinion into mind when giving out punishment for their only heir."

"Who said I was going to touch her, she despises me."

"You see a challenge and will work your way into being friends and then I'll be in trouble because I let you do it."


	5. Weird Conversations

The weekend flew by as Rory did the home work for her normal classes and then the extensive homework for her independent study classes.

Classes for Monday had been cancelled as teachers held meeting to find out how the first week of school went. Many committees were meeting to set up a plan for the year, class representitives were being chosen for each grade and for Rory the most important meeting was taking place, _Franklin _committee.

No one knew who was on said committee, but their choice was final.

Having no classes today gave Rory time to catch up reading and to have quiet time alone. Paris had gone to Hartford to meet with Jaime and his parents. Maddy and Louise were out shopping for Trix's party. this time alone made Rory happy because for the past week she had had people trooping in bringing dresses for her and Paris.

The dress Rory had chosen was hanging in a closet at her mothers house along with every other part of the outfit that Rory had to wear.

Rory sat down to read and immersed herself in the world of _Kite Runner, _after getting the book from Richard.

A knock at the door startled her. As Rory looked around she glanced at the clock and saw that two hours had gone by and she was almost done with the book. the sound had been a knock at the door. Rory unfolded her legs from the position which she had chosen. Standing up proved to be more difficult as her legs had gone numb.

She walked over to the door and pulled it open but no one was there. She stuck her head out to look around and happened to glance down. Sitting on a tray was a single rose, a mug full of coffee and what looked to be tiramisu. Rory bent to pick it up and shut the door with her foot as she went back inside. Setting the tray on the coffee table, generously donated by Emily, she picked up the mug and was surprised to see a small card underneath. Opening the card a single rose petal fell out.

_We're not all bad._

_Leave the tray out side when you finish._

That's all it said, no name, no idea who knew how to cook and make a great mug of coffee. Well as long as they insisted, she took a bite and was amazed at how ell the person could cook. There was no mistake, someone had taken time to make tirmisu and walk it over in the rainy overcast.

There was nothing left for her to do but enjoy the restorative dessert. Realizing she hadn't eaten since breakfast, Rory savored to last crumb and drained the coffee as her mother taught her to do. Which reminded her that she needed to call Lorelei. Doing as the instructions said, she set the tray back out side and went to put on a pot of her famous homeblended coffee. Once she heard it purcolating she picked up the phone to call her mom.

"_Fruit of my loins, child of my heart, why haven't you called ?"_

_"Not much to report although Tristan is back home although I don't know for how long or if he's even still home. I talked to him last week so for all I know he's in military school and can't call anyone to rescue him."_

_"He's not in military school but in a school very close to Chilton. So meet any new prospects that will drag you away from your "hubby?"_

_"No, but when I come home this weekend I do have some surprises that won't fit in my Prius so if I come home in a different vehicle it's because I ran away and got married, killed the guy and stole his car."_

_"Yeah, mommy likes surprises."_

_"Well I will see yout this weekend. I have to go, my coffee is done and it can't heat to long or all the flavor is lost."_

_"Okay, see you this weekend and what did I tell you about adding things to the coffee?"_

_"I'm the only one drinking it right now but Paris, Maddy, and Lousie all like it and we all meet here for coffee in the morning. So you can keep your coffee recipe."_

_"Bye, hun. Love ya."_

_"Love you too mom."_

Rory pured coffee into one of the giant mugs hanging over the makeshift kitchen, which was only a dorm refridgerator and a coffee maker on the counter next to it with hooks for coffee mugs. Once her coffee was seasoned to perfection, out of curiosity, Rory went to the door and was not surprised to see the tray gone. People at Chilton could do astonishing things.

* * *

Back in his room Logn was talking on the phone to an old friend.

"_How's my girl?"_

_"She is a viper, you could have warned a guy. We were all surprised. Finn was surprised as hell to see his sweet bunny loving best friend lash out at us."_

_"You're a Huntzberger, whatdid you expect. a parade? The family ties Rory has are very strong and even if she doesn't always get along with Strobe and Francine she isn't going to piss them off."_

_"So what it's a crime to have my last name?"_

_"Around her family yes."_

_"What am I supposed to do?"_

_"Don't make her mad is my guess."_

_"What help are you?"_

_"I can only tell you the obvious."_

_"What ever. I have to go."_ Rory was getting more coffee when Paris came bursting in the door. With an angry glare on her face.

* * *

"Coffee, now."

"Now you sound like me, my mom would be so proud I have influenced some one."

"This better be the good stuff, not cheap, tasteless junk."

"It is, would I serve anything less than perfect."

"Guess not. do you want to know what happened?"

"Well the way you came through the door who wouldn't."

"So, I meet Jaime at the restaurant and as we're waiting for his parents he says we have to talk, that can only mean one thing right... anyway, we have a lovely lunch with his parents who had also brought along Jaime's grandfather and we began a discussion over religious backgrounds between the two of us.

"It was the most stimulating conversation I've ever had with someone besides those who have a brain in this school. So everything was going fine and then his arents leave ant it comes back to me what Jaime had said before his parnets got there. we are sitting at the table and he says that since at the end of this year he'll be moving away for college, so he thinks it would be best if we stopped dating now, so we wouldn't have an uncomfortable relationship."

"How does he expect it to no be uncomfortable, you're in three of his classes."

"Exactly, what am I going to do."

"Pretend nothing ever happened and if he talks to you just smile the Mona Lisa Smile."

"The one I see you use whenever something about Huntzberger is brought up?"

"Yes. It says that you can be polite but on the inside you want to hit someone. Trix taught me that one. Said it would come in handy when dealing with rich young men who only wanted more money."

"Trix is one hell of a lady."

"Well you can tell her when we go home this weekend for her fundraising party."

"What is the theme this year. I know she always has some amazing choice to raise funds for. One year it was restoring castles in Ireland, another year was for Aztec ruins."

"I can't tell you, that is the whole purpose of the party. Everyone is sent an invitation saying to wear a certain color to go with the theme."

"I know, this year was especially puzzling, golds, browns, earth tones really."

"Guess you'll find out when I am dressed on Saturday."


	6. A new reign

The waiting was agony for Rory as she sat waiting in the dark for her computer clock to say 7:00. The day had come and she would soon know her fate on the _Franklin. _

One Minute, twenty seconds, five seconds, time.

Rory logged onto the school network and chose the paper link and found the list with no trouble. Holding her breath she found her name and looked across and saw what she had been waiting for Editor-in-chief, Rory Gilmore.

Careful not to alert Paris, Rory signed out and gathered her stuff and went out to the common room to read until she could go to class.

* * *

Logan logged onto the school website knowing his name wouldn't be on the list but he would be on staff anyways because his father had a deal with the advisor.

He scrolled down and saw who would be controlling him this year. The name he saw was not unexpected.

* * *

Rory walked into her class and saw a small cupcake sitting on her desk along with a take out cup of coffee.

"Logan who put this here."

"Haven't a clue."

Looking around no one stared back at her so she let it go and sat down to eat her cupcake as Paris walked in.

"Gilmore did you really think I would let you walk away with out speaking?"

"I had hoped."

"Just because you got editor doesn't mean you're the best."

"OK whatever Paris."

"I'm going to demand a revote."

"They never do revote's and you know it. So deal or quit."

"I won't quit because that would mean you win. I'll deal."

Paris went to her seat leaving Rory to finish her cupcake and coffee. As she was getting up to throw her trash away the teacher walked in.

"WE ARE GOING TO START A PROJEC OVER THE AMERICAN REVOLUTION. WE ARE GOING TO PAIR UP BOY-GIRL TO REDUCE THE GOSSIP. THIS IS A.P US HISTORY NOT THE BEAUTY PARLOR. PAIR OFF."

Rory felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to stare straight at Logan and shrugged her shoulders in acceptance.

The rest of class went smoothly as pairs talked over what they planned to do.

"We can do a media presentation and then I'll dress up as..."

"We can talk about the Boston Tea party and bring in tea and Boston Cream..."

Meanwhile Rory and Logan sat contemplating different ideas from the rest of the class.

"Rory do you want to have the same type of presentation as everyone else."

"No we did this same type of project when I was at Stars Hollow. Being the same doesn't let your independence show."

"Ok, different it is. What are we going to do?"

"We will do something completly different than all the others. One of my former suite mates has the amazing ability for sewing and can make any costume you need. We'll dress up and reinact the Boston Tea party. We can use some other people so it doesn't look odd that there are only two indians. Video camers can be rented from the T.V studio and all we have to do is give her our measurements and any one else we use."

"Sounds good.

"Shall I congratulate you on getting Editor?"

"I'd rather you didn't. Why do you care any ways. Let's just get this project over so that way we don't have to speak any more than neccessary."

"Don't you think since we are both friends with Finn we should play nice?"

"No. If Finn wants nice he can go get a puppy. I'm a pitbull, don't mess with me."

"Does Finn know this about you, whom he presumes to be the most innocent person in the world."

"A lot of things have changed since the last time Finn saw me."

The bell rang releasing Rory from his intense stare that was boring a hole through her.

* * *

"I WOULD LIKE TO CONGRATULATE THOSE EDITORS WHO GOT WHAT THEY WANTED AND A SPECIAL CONGRATULATIONS TO RORY GILMORE THIS YEAR'S EDITOR-IN-CHIEF. RORY THEY ARE YOURS. I WILL BE IN MY OFFICE EVERY AFTERNOON TO MAKE SURE NOTHING MAJOR HAPPENS BUT OTHER THAN THAT THIS IS YOUR JOB. YOU WILL DO ALL OF THE EDITING, SELLING, WRITING, PICTURES, AND DISTRIBUTING.

"RORY, I WILL HELP YOU PUT THE FIRST ISSUE UP ON FLATS TO GO TO THE PRINTER AFTER THAT YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN. AND ANYTIME YOU NEED TO CALL A MEETING GO FOR IT, THIS IS YOUR STAFF. GOOD LUCK AND HAVE A GOOD YEAR."

The teacher walked out then, leavin Rory with her very capable staff as they all smiled at her. She could feel it was going to be a good year. Except for Paris. Rory knew it was going to be a nightmare for a while but eventually Paris would find something else to hate her for and it would be over.

"Ok every one, we are going to have a good year. The schedule for the first issue will be posted on the web in the morning and there will be a schedule in here. We can do this, just no slacking. I won't allow it. Give me the same respect you want and every thing will be fine. If you can't find me talk to one of the other editors or send me nd e-mail. Start thinking of ideas, because as soon as I get back to my room I will be thinking about everyone's permanent placement. We'll see how things go with this issue. Then once this one is over, you'll go to you section editor for help. See you all tomorrow, with ideas."


	7. Any one can cook

A slamming sound outside her door awoke Rory on Thursday morning. She swung her legs over the side and put her feet on the cold floor before slipping her slippers on.

Walking over to the door she let it swing open to see Paris hammering something on her craft table.

"Paris, what are you doing, it's 6:00 in the morning?"

"I needed to let out some frustration."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Nt any more. I don't think I was ever really mad, just the fact that you got chosen over me sent me into a tailspin. For years I was the best and when you got chosen it said that I had competition for the first time in years. The last time was when we were competing in pagents together."

"Well continue punding, I'll make coffee. And maybe even join you on the pounding. It's two days till the party and still things aren't ready. Trix called last night and we went over the last few things that had to be done and when she called she said they still weren't done. How is it possible that when you start planning a party three months in advance things still have to be done two days before?"

Rory got down two mugs and poured equal amounts of coffee into them adding milk to Paris'. Rory could never understand why she wanted milk in coffee that was already good but to each his own.

After setting the mug down next to Paris, Rory turned the tv on to C-SPAN for background noise.

"Paris, do you think I can do this?"

"Do what?"

"Be editor."

"If you want it bad enough you can. You just have to make people listen to you. I once heard the power, or maybe it was success, either one is telling someone to go to hell and making them want to go. So get that power."

"Thanks Paris.

"Since Finn and Colin and _Logan _are coming home with us this weekend we are going to take Finn's Hummer they'll be here to pick us up after our last class."

"Why did you say Logan's name like that?"

"Like what?"

"With such contempt."

"He just rubs me the wrong way. There's just something about him that makes me angry."

"Could it be the fact that he likes you and that he can give you everything you want?"

"He doesn't like me, he just wants to prove that he can get _me_ to like _him."_

"What ever. I'm just ready to get through these next two days and then we can go to Trix's party and have fun."

Rory thought about what Paris said concerning Logan and how she felt.

_Did he really like her? Would she give in and befriend him. Not likely._

* * *

The day went by easily for Rory as she had tests in most of her classes and could leave as soon as she was done. She spent most of the day holed up in the library reading a book she had gotten from Richard.

Just thinking about the party on Saturday brightened her day. Trix had chosen one type of achitechture every year to raise money for and this year she had outdone her self with all the decorations and the amazing food. Rory had been helping with these parties since she started high school and instead of having Trix be the host, she had passed the crown to Rory.

Walking across campus Rory paid little attention to where she was going and walked right into Logan.

"Whoa Gilmore."

"Sorry."

Rory started walking again but felt Logan fall into step beside her.

"So, I hear that we are all taking the Hummer to your house this weekend. Am I allowed or do I need to find a hotel in Stars Hollow?"

"You can come, but you might be sleeping on the porch."

"I don't even get ..."

"Gotta go, see you tomorrow."

Rory continued walking as Logan stared after her wondering how many times his ego could take so much pain. A group of blondes walked by all obviously staring him down but he just walked the other way.

* * *

"Paris, get out of the bathroom I need to take a shower."

"I'm shaving my legs."

"Will you at least let me get in the shower and then you can continue shaving your legs.

The door swung open followed by Paris stepping out so that Rory could get the shower ready and step in.

"Rory, why are we taking the Neandethrals with us to your house."

"Because my mom hasn't seen Finn in months, Colin is really nice and I can't wait to see what Logan gets from my dad."

"So basically to hold our bags?"

"Yeah."

Paris finished shaving her legs as the shower was shut off and Rory stuck her arm out to get her towel. Before she had got in Rory had put a pot of coffee on to warm her up.

Considering it was late August, Rory was surprised at the weather. She found it odd that she was pulling on her long sleeve shirt and flannel pants to hang around in, which usually came out around October.

Rory wrapped the towle around her and stepped out of the shower as someone began knocking on the door. Instead of putting on her clothes she walked to the door in her wrap-around towel. Pulling a comb through her hair Rory opened the door to see the silver tray, but this time it was held be a freshman. she took the tray, said thank you and closed the door.

"Who was at the door."

"No one."

Again on the tray was a single rose, only this time the color of sunset, a coffee mug and a new type of dessert. Lifting the lid she found a single serving of flan. Obviously someone knew she loved sweets and coffee.

Paris came out in her pajamas and walked to wear Rory was standing.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know this one was hand delivered compared to the one I got on Monday, obviously they're from the same person because this is the same tray but other than that I don't know who sent this to me."

"Well get changed so we can eat it."

"Who said I was going to share.?"

"Pleeeease."

"Fine. But I'm taking this with me so you don't eat it before I get back."

When Rory had finished dressing and cleansing her face she pulled her hair in to a bun to creat waves when she took it down the nest day and walked over to the entertainment system and popped in _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. _Setting down on the couch, she handed Paris a forsk and they began eating the dessert while the movie played.

After finishing the dessert Rory set everything back on the tray and put it out in the hallway for pick up but noticed a note taped to the bottom of the tray this time.

_Any one can cook but it takes a true chef to know what a person needs._

Going back inside she went to her room and set this note next to the one she had gotton on Monday.


	8. Meet my new crew

Rory checked over her emails looking at what her writers had submitted over the course of the day. Most have come up with fantastic ideas, others Rory vetoed.

"Gilmore, you have a person here for you."

"What do they want?"

"Another gift from the mysterious chef."

Rory bolted out of her room and ran towards the door to find a small, skinny, freckle faced kid holding a silver box.

"Are you Rory Gilmore, because only Rory Gilmore can get this package."

"Yes, I'm her. Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask but if your question is who are all these gifts from I can not answer."

"Never mind."

Rory took the package and closed the door as the boy turned around and left. She took the lid off lifting out the note lying atop three bags of chocolate squares.

_Enjoy and know that these are a representation of you._

Below the chocolate were three bags of chocolate each with distinctive lettering. Mocha, Milk/Dark Chocolate, and surprise fillings

"I get the mocha, but what are the other two supposed to mean?"

"That I am sweet at the same time I'm vicious, and that no one can ever know how I'm going to act."

"So why did they send them tonight, why not wait until tomorrow?"

"I don't know who is sending them, so how can I know why they do anything."

Opening the bag of Mocha, Rory took one for herself and gave one to Paris.

"Oh, and Paris, when you go interview the communities religious leaders, don't get hit with a law suit. And tomorrow be ready by three so we can leave as soon as we change and everyone's here. Remind Maddie and Louise too please."

"Why do I have to do everything."

"Well, I can't pack for you and you have more classes with the twins."

"Ok, night Gilmore."

Rory fell asleep that night wondering who her admirer could be.

* * *

The next days classes flew by as Rory focused on the party to be held the following evening. As soon as her last class was finished she raced back to her dorm to finish the last minute packing details and to change for the drive home and the night ahead.

At ten 'til three, Finn was knocking on Rory's door with Colin and Finn in tow. they had already stowed their things knowing the girls would having everything to survive for three months instead of three days.

The door was opened by Paris who then decided to shout right in the guys' ears.

Rory get out here the designated pack mules are here."

Rory walked out holding four bags, one being her school bag.

"Good Lord Gilmore, do you really need that many bags?"

"Colin shut up, I'll have you know that these bags hold many secrets."

Maddie and Louise showed up right at three and handed their bags to the guys. Except for her school bag Rory handed her stuff to Finn.

"Paris, where are your bags."

"Do you really think all those bags belong to Gilmore, One holds our shared toiletries and beauty products, one is her clothes, the other is mine."

"Mean, Gellar."

"Suck it up."

Finn led the way to his Hummer where everyone except Rory and Paris climbed in the back seats

The ride was filled with laughter and shoving as each of the people in the back tried to carve out their own space.

"Mom, we're here."

"We, we who?"

Lorelei bounded down the stairs to see two strange boys and Rory's friends standing around her. Seeing Finn she jumped off the steps at him, knockin him to the ground. Straddling him she sat on his stomach staring down at him.

"My exotic love child, where have you been and _why_ haven't you called?"

"I am sorry love, I was taken prisoner by the turkish government for being so gorgeous. You know, they have a different type of bailout compared to American judicial systems. I hade to charm 200 women."

"Well, I'll forgive you. Hey Paris, Maddie Louise. No, there are two strange guys coming home with my 16 year old daughter. I couldn't be more pleased."

"MOM." Rory had gone to the kitchen when she heard her mother.

"Now who are you and you blondie why do you look guilty?"

"I'm Colin McCrae. My father went to school with you and Christopher."

"Yeah, you look just like him. We all used to hang out. Chris was glad to gon into business with him. They seem to be doing well, my husband is never home."

"Neither is my father, come to think of it my "mother" is never home either."

"Well you're welcome here anytime Rory comes home."

Turning to Logan, "What made you worthy enough to be brought home with my daughter.?"

"'I'm Logan Huntzberger. I am truly sorry for any if my family had angered yours."

"Honey, I'm only a Hayden by marriage. Chris is the true Hayden, but since you came home with Rory he'll take it easy"

"The only reason I'm here is because Rory is tired of hearing about me from Emily."

"Well now that I know everyone, girls you'll be two in one guest room and the other with Rory, guys your in another guest room. The bathrooms are fully stocked with Mine and Rory's favorite products, guys you have to handle Chris' taste for the weekend."

Everyone shuffled off to their respective rooms to settle in for the night and weekend ahead.

Lorelei sat at the kitchen table making a list when she heard the dor open, figuring it was only Chris she went back to her list.

Rory sat on the specialy designed window ledge engrossed in a book when she happened to hear the door open downstairs, only thinking it was Chris.

When a knock sounded on the door, Rory was surprised because Chris and Lorelei never knocked they just stuck their head in and asked to come in. Getting up she was startled to see Dean standing at her door.

"What are you doing here Dean and how did you get in?"

"The geeky looking guy came out and let me in as he went to the mailbox. Walked right in and no one noticed. Well I noticed, get out."

Hearing an unknown male voice in the room, Paris stepped out of the bathroom to see a very tall, dark haired boy staring down at Rory.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dean. Do you mind if I talk to Rory alone?"

At hearing that Rory turned around to eye Paris giving her a fierce look saying, "_If you leave I will destroy craft corner." _

"I'll leave if Rory wants me to, but from the looks of it she wants you to leave not me."

"I'm not leaving. Rory and I need to talk and we will whether you leave or not." Stepping closer to Rory he dared her to look away. Instead she looked him in the eye.

"We are not talking and you will leave or I'll scream bloody murder or rape or what ever will get you to leave."

"I figured as much."

He clamped a large hand over her mouth and tried to hold her still from all her thrashing around. Looking around the room, Paris found Rory's large dictionary and hit him in the back.

"Owww."

Dean swung around to face three angry guys, two shocked girls and one angry mother.

"You leave my kid alone. I see ou around her again, I will see to it that you are refused service at every business in town that you are forced out. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."

Dean pushed past the group and stormed out of the house slamming the door shut behind him.

"Are you ok?"

The voice came from an unexpected source than Rory had thought to hear concern from. Logan Huntzberger.

"I'm fine. My only questionis why on Earth would you let him in?"

"Said he was the water boy"

"Viabe excuse. Forget it. Mom, Luke's, now."

Absolutely. All abord who plans to eat tonight."


	9. Facing the town

They trooped down the street as the world moved on. They passed Mrs. Pattie, Babbette, and Gypsy, each with their own greeting.

"You know you look just like my last husband," after pinching each guy on the butt

"Has Rory ever told you about the time she decided to throw my cats a weddin'?"

"Any of you pretty boy touch that car, i will kill you with spark plugs.

Once they walked into Luke's Lorelei began yelling to get Luke's attention.

"Luke, you need a new pot of coffee."

"I just made a ne..., Rory who are all these people and why did you bring them to my diner?"

"Oh, hush you. If you're not careful there'll be no flowers at Thanksgiving for you."

"Good, I have no vase."

"No, it is too early for this conversation. There are three months for you to get a vase, now I need coffee."

All the while Caesar had been setting up a table to accomadate the large group leaving an empty spot for Christopher, who Caesar knew always came here right from work. After they had all seated themselves Rory and Lorelei began shouting orders at Luke. When he finished writing everyone else was still looking at menus. Instead of standing around, he stormed off towards the counter. The bell over the door himed cheerily as Chris walked in. before he could set his bag down and hang up his coat Rory was out of her seat.

With Rory still dangling a few inches off the floor he walked over to the table ad gave Lorelei a peck on the cheek. Settig Rory down he looked around the table.

"Paris, Maddie, Louise, it's great to see you, causing any riots at school? Finn! What are you doing here I thought you were outback strapped until you got under control? Colin, you look like the next co-owner of the businees, of course you'll have to run the company with Rory. And you, you I don't know, explain."

"My parents couldn't handle me and didn't know how my grandparents did, so they sent me home"

"I have no problem running the business with Rory, at least now i know who will be the queen. I never knew you had a daughter until I met Rory the other day on campus."

"Chris, the last one came home with Rory so go easy. Your daughter tolerates him so you can too."

"Dear me, Rory you brought home the son of the deivl, well grandson, but still."

"Guess you know who I am."

"Everyone stop talking or there will be coffee on the floor," yelled Jess so he could be heard over the commotion

* * *

Rory remembered the day Jess had moved to town. He had been a loner in a black leather jacket, wholed up in a corner at the book store reading _Owl_. He held a permanent frown and avoided everyone in town.

The trouble could be seen in his eyes but Rory had seen past and saw someone who enjoyed books as much as she did. Come to think of it, he still had her copy of _Swan's Way._

* * *

"You spill that pot, coffee boy, no one will be able to save you."

"Place your orders now or I will forget about you."

Everyone placed orders and began talking all at once when Jess left.

* * *

They trooped out of the diner after assembling and making a plan for movie night. The Paris and twins set off in different directions to get take-out, Lorelei and Christopher went to the video store, leaving the guys with Rory. when they entered Dosey's she handed each of them a basket and they began to follow her down the isles.

As they walked the food was handed to them according to which basket they held, sweet, salty and toppings.

"Love do we need all this food?"

"Yes there are seven of you and then me and mom. And considering we are freaks of nature we'll eat the most and whatever is left will be breakfast."

"Rory how are you not 500 pounds."

"Boss, is your father always going to hate me?"

"He's not the only one. It's more who you belong to than you personally. Stop talking to me, I made a promise to myself that the only reason you are here is because Emily likes you but I'm not entirely sure why i brought you because this isn't even an Emily party."

Under hsi breath he muttered, "I will win you over."

"If you going to mutter, write it down because I also have excellent hearing and I have the stubborness of a mule."

As the guys followed Rory around Logan sent Finn a message.

_Will she always hate me?_

_It's hard to explain Love._

_

* * *

_

Everyone gathered back at the house and settled all around the den as things were set up on the side board. Three movies had been chosen, food was from every possible place in town and the snacks were waiting for indulgence.

Half way through the third movie all the girls had fallen asleep draped over either a guy or each other. Christopher eased out of Lorelei's grasp and motioned for the guys to follow him. for Finn and Colin this was a little harder because Paris and Rory were laying on them.

They moved through the rooms, pulling back covers and blowing out the candles that had been lighted before the young adults had got home.

When they returned, each moved to lift one of the sleeping beauties. Logan reached Rory's side but Finn nudged him out of the way. Logan received a look that said an explaination would come.

As they walked to their room after bidding Lorelei and Christopher good night on the landing, Finn told Logan that if he had picked up Rory, he wouldn't have any arms now. That until Rory said it was okay for him to hold her he had better just toe the line.

* * *

Logan stared at the ceiling wondering about who Rory was and what he had learned from the phone call earlier.

How could so much hate be bottled up in one small person. She gave him looks that made him want to crawl under a rock and not emerge for a few centuries. it had only been a few weeks and she had already declared him the enemy.

Rory had awoken to go wash her face. She came back and lay staring at the ceiling. Conceiving plans of how to get Logan out, a buzzing could be felt under her head. Looking at the number, seeing it was blocked she answered.

"Hello."

"Why don't you like Huntzberger?"

"Who is this?"

"I'll give you a hint, someone in your house."

"I refuse to play 20 questions, good night."

"Hold on, just give me an answer"

"Fine... he's a frat boy, party extraordinaire, butt faced miscreant."

"Butt faced miscreant. I don't believe I've heard that one since 1st grade. How did you come to these conclusions?"

"I'm a reporter I observe. The way he acts around school and because of his name and black AmEx card he gets everything."

"How do you kn..."

Rory had already hung up when her phone began vibrating again.

"Hey gorgeous."

"It's about time. You landed about six hours ago. What happened?"

"The Colonel gave me the family responsibility talk and then went on to where I would be going to school. I will be just down the road from Chilton."

"You're going to Andover, why not just send you to prison?"

"Because this way I have to come home on the weekends."

"Well I guess we'll meet on the field."

"You don't play sports and make a sport of mocking anyone related to sports."

"Why would any one want to spend their time running around chasing a ball to get it from the other team."

"So I hear you're hosting a joint party with Trix tomorrow. what are you fundraising for this year?"

"First of all, Trix handed the whole party over to me and second you have to wear the costume whether you like it or not."

"That costume will barely cover my butt."

"It will. you could have one of your maids help. At least you don't have extra parts to yours."

"Are all the guys wearing it?"

"All the ones under the age of insurance policies."

"Great.

"Good night mysterious"


	10. Insurance policies, unexpected visits

Monday afternoon Rory sat at her desk working on her editorial, reflecting back on the past weekend.

* * *

Rory had arrived at the party early thanks to the driver Gan had sent to pick her up. after making sure everything was in place she went up to have her hair and makeup done by Gran's personal beauty expert. When Rory had looked in the mirror and hour later she was amazed. Her hair had been put through a straightner and pulled super straight, gold highlights circled her head. Her eyes had the cat like look about them. It had been impossible to get dressed without having help.

Descending the stairs later that evening as Trix announced her, every eye had been drawn to her. She had noticed Huntzberger looking a little too interested. Rory had to stifle a laugh as she saw the guys around her wearing only the male skirt, she realized that Tristan had been right, there was nothing left to the imagination. Trix had really out done her self.

Rory had greeted everyone thanking them for the contributions they had made and told them to enjoy them selves. she had called the attention of everyone under the age of insurance policies. A teen club had been set up in the ballroom for the teens to escape reality for a night.

They had spent most of the night all hanging out in the teen room. Eventually they had all fallen alseep by 2 o' clock Sunday morning. Rory had been awakened by the sudden movement of someone picking her up and slipping a coat around her shoulders. She had half turned her bosy to see her father carefully placing a coat around her to ward off the early morning chill.

Rory stayed awake long enough to see everyone else had already been moved out to the car. Chris set her on her feet allowing her to get in on her own, she crawled in and layed her head on her mother's lap as Chris walked around to the other side of the car and slipped in on Lorelei's other side. Rory had glanced around to see all the other girls leaning on some guy for comfort. Even Paris was being supported by Colin.

Rory awoke around 10 o' clock leter that morning still dressed in her gold evening gown, shrugging on a sweater she had walked into the kitchen. Everybody had already migrated to the kitchen table when Rory walked into the room. Teens sat in various levels of alertness.

"Mom, why did you leave me in my gown, it's uncomfortable."

The guys all sat around the outer edge of the table as the girls learned on each other or the table.

Finn had his arm slung haphazardly across the back of Lorelei's chair. Wearing only his pink, shiny boxers and a white t-shirt he looked like an angel for men's underwear. His hair stuck out at odd angles.

Logan sat leaning back in his char and only looked up when he had felt Rory's eyes on him. He offered her a small smile and went back to staring at the coffee in the mug, his hand was wrapped around. Looking like the perfect model of teen hunkiness, he wore only a pair of thin gray pants and a navy sleep tank.

When Rory had glanced upon Colin, she was amazed to see the guy who was always so polished to look a though someone had dragged him across the rocks.

"We let you sleep because Paris said that this was the first time you had slept in two days."

"Rory that party was amazing. Finally someone has heard the needs of the people under insurance policies."

"Thanks Maddie. Actually it was Gran's idea. She said at her Christmas party we would all come together again but she would have spies to avoid any talk of business."

"Bab and friends the morning will begin in one hour. Everyone is to be ready and waiting outside at Finn's monster."

The next few hours were spent going in one store and out of the other as the girls loaded up on clothes for winter. They guys looked like pack mules as the waddled around holding at least ten bags on each arm.

"Love, why didn't I see tristan last night?"

"His dad made him stay and talk business. he could only sneak away a few times but mostly I only saw him when I went in to check with Gran."

"Oh, dear. The poor boy is obviously in need of some serious partying."

"I'll let him know what you think."

After they arrived back at the house, everyone enjoyed the rest of the day wandering around town and hanging out at the house. That night they had staged another movie night. No one had fallen asleep until midnight and everyone was up again by six for the drive to school."

* * *

Rory was pulled out of her thoughts to see a large man looming over her. She had the feeling of knowing him from some previous meeting but couldn't place him.

"Are you the editor?"

"Gee, I wonder. I'm sitting at the editor's desk, I am writing the editorial. No I'm not the editor, just a really good impression. Who are you?"

"Mitchum Huntzberger."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Well, any one in the newspaper world knows who I am."

"Do you have a point for distracting me or can i return to working on this weeks issue."

"You don't know who I am?"

"I know who you are but I have better things to do than be stared at."

"I'm here to discuss my son, Logan. Why is his name not on any stories in the last issue? He is a part of his staff."

"You son may be a part of this staff due to a bribe to the sponsor, but we have a new one this year and I heard her tell me that I have sole responsibility over this paper. You son has yet to turn in a story, much less ideas. Until he can make it to a meeting and get things turned in he will not be featured.

"You may have had deals with past editors, but I, Rory Gilmore..."

"Gilmore, I knew something smelled fishey. You're the mistake that ruined two lives."

"I wan't finished. As well as being a Gilmore, I am also a Hayden. I'm sure you're familiar with them. You've been trying unsuccessfully to get interviews with them for over twenty years. Being a Gilmore will make me gracious but being a Hayden will not give you son special treatment. We are done, I have things to do."

Rory was now standing with her hands planted on her desk. Moving to go see to something on the flat table, she didn't bother to look and see if he was gone. Glancing a the clock she noticed there was ten minutes before her next class.

* * *

After the unexpected and unwelcom visit, Rory's day had gone from bad to worse. she had a pop quiz in three of her classes and wasn't ready for any of them, the lunch had been prepackaged meatloaf, and Paris had glued her books together (on accident.)

She made her way to the library to hunker down for a good two hours of studying, when she noticed Juntzberger siting in the library. Walking over to the window he sta infront of she motioned for him to come outside. Rory stood waiting for him as he made his way to where she was standing in the shade of wall. Pulling her coat tighter around her she smelled the air and like what she smelled.

"Yes, Mrs. Editor-in-chief."

"Why was you father in my newsroom toady?"

"Probably to bribe you into complying with his wishes. He can't get it from me why does he expect it of a total stranger."

"He thinks that because he can bribe the advisor, he can threaten me into putting you in the paper. i will not be bullied by a man hiding behind his newspapers."

"You think I sent him there?"

"Well he came for some reason. I told him what you already know."

"I didn't ask him to come, why have him nagging me when I can just call you. Tristan was right. Nothing I do will ever make you trust me."

"Tristan. You have been talking about me with Tristan. He is dead. And you, keep your father out of my newsroom."

Rory stormed off in the opposite direction of the library deciding she was in no mood to study. She whipped her phone out of a side pocket and sent Tristan a message.

_You are dead._

Rory made her way to her room opting to avoid anyone for the rest of the night and binge on junk food.

* * *

Tristan looked at the message he had just received and went white as he tried figuring out what he had done in the last 48 hours to make her mad. Dialing his friends number he waited while the phone rang.

"Finn, man how's it going?"

"Weel mate, I just saw a very pissed off shelia walk across campus after talking to Huntzberger. What do you think our old mate has done now to dig himself a hole."

"I have no idea but I got a message from the loveley shelia and she says I'm dead."

"As in you better be dead or she's going to kill you herself?"

"I have no idea."

"You better figure it out before she goes postalon you and starts sending you hate mail."

"Thanks man, you're a lot of help."

"I do my best."

* * *

There was a knock on Rory's door. Untangling herself from the blanket she had grabbed off her bed she passed over to the door to see a familiar kid holding a package. Taking it from him she let out a sigh.

"Kid you want a soda?"

"No thank you, I get paid when I report that you accepted, enjoy."

Closing the door behind him Rory walked back to the couch and sat the packaga on the table and tried to avoid looking at it. Before too long Rory lost the fight and opend the box. On top was a bunch of tissue paper. Pulling the sheets out she stared into the box and saw everything for the perfect movie night sans the movie. Every one of her favorite candies was in there. Picking up the box she went over to the kitchenette and opened the middle drawer dumping the box in with the rest of the stash she noticed a note flutter out.

Bending over and picking up the note she received a faint whiff of Polo Black cologne.

_Health food makes me sick._

Feeling a kinship with the sender, Rory pulled out a kit kat and wen back to settle in for the night to read her latest book.


	11. I know who you are, front page

Logan sat in his room trying to concentrate on homework only to be distracted a minute later. After that stunt his father pulled today, Rory was never going to like him and it was only going to cause Tristan to laugh his head off at the sheer stupidity of Logan and his family.

His dad had stormed into the newsroom wanting him on the paper. Rory wasn't going ot acknowledge him as a writer until he proved he was serious.

No better time than the present.

Logan began working on a story he'd considered doing for some time. Two hours later he had everything except sources and quotes.

* * *

Rory was reading a book when Paris walked in that night.

"Where have you been?"

"I was out."

"With who?"

"Did your mysterious friend come by?"

"Yes he did but your changing the subject. Where were you?"

"I was... studying."

"Uh-huh. I'll believe that when my dad stops shooting daggers at Logan."

"Why is it so important that you know where I was?"

"Paris, you are my best friend, you come in at all hours of the night and you don't even tell me who you're meeting. Why does that feel so wrong."

"It's new and I want to be happy for a while."

"Ok but eventually you will tell me. I hold all things sacred."

* * *

Rory walked into the newsroom the next day to see an unexpected face sitting in her chair.

"There are desks for writers blondie, move it."

"Now why would I occupy a desk when you claim that I'm not even on the paper?"

"Logan, I've had enough with unwelcome Huntzbergers get out of my chair."

"I came to turn in an article i wrote last night. It's rough but it's in."

"Do you want a cookie?"

"I just want you to read it."

"Now?"

"NO, next week, of course now. I need to get it edited before tonight right?"

"You think because you have one story in it's going in the paper. we already have everything ready, why did you wait three weeks since I sent out the email."

"Just read the story."

Rory sat down at her deask with a red pen in hand and began reading his story. She became so engrossed in the story she realized that at the end she had no red marks on her paper.

"That's good, where did you get the idea?"

"When my dad came to see you yesterday and then you attacked me I decided to write a story about how easy it is for parents to be disappointed when the child doesn't do something the parents think is best for them. I know first hand that I am a disappointment."

"Well your dad is getting his wish I'm pulling the viewpoint that's already in. It's about going green, that is something we hear about everyday. Good job Huntzberger."

Rory walked over to the layout editor sitting at their desk and began talking animatedly about something. Logan watched for a minute before walking out into the crisp afternoon.

He got her attention, now he just had to keep it. She admired his writing which meant she enjoyed the notes he'd been sending. He knew he would eventually have to reveal himself when he ran out of ideas. For now, he was content to go study in the library.

* * *

"You look happy."

"Huntzberger turned in the most amazing article today. I didn't know he was so good. He has this incredible talent with words. It shouldn' be a surprise considering who his family is but it still surprises me."

"You don't think maybe he's ending you the food, Those notes sound too good to come from most of the guys here. This sender has seen your movements and has been around you to notice your habits and what you're like."

"If it's him, I'll just pretend it never happened."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Rory opened the door to see her persistant vistor holding a piece of Boston Creme pie in one hand and a coffee mug in the other.

"Are you sure you can't tell me who is sending these?"

"Nopw, the sender swore me to secreacy. Says that when he's ready you'll know."

"Oh well I had to try."

Rory closed the door as the boy walked back into the night. Turning towards Paris, "I know who it is."

"Tell me."

"Only if you reveal you mystery man."

"Not a chance, nice try Gilmore."

"Then no pie for you"

Rory sat down on the couch with her newest book and proceeded to annoy Paris by enjoying every last morsel.

* * *

Rory awoke the next morning to someone banging on the door.

"You had better be dying."

Rory unchained the door and swung it open to see Logan standing in front of her wearing his pajamas holding a paper.

"Front page?"

"And..." Rory yawned loudly hoping Logan would get the poing to hurray it along so she could go back to bed.

"You put my story on the front page."

"And you had to come here to tell me something I already know. If you don't stop shouting Paris is going to come out and kill you."

"Why didn't you happen to say where that story was going?"

"Surprise. At least one person in your family has journalistic integrity. See you later Huntzberger. Oh, and you might want to bring your jaw back up you're catching flies."

Rory closed the door with Logan still catching flies.

Paddin back to her room she looked over at Paris' door to see her standing there with a baseball bat in hand staring at the door.

"He ever knocks on the door again, you're going to lose a pack mule."


	12. Celebrating Logan

Rory sat in the corner she had chosen as her own when her phone began ringing.

_Hello_

_Did you think you could hide from me?_

_Considering I'm not sure who you are yes I'll hide from you._

_You're seriously saying you don't know who this is._

_Your number didn't come up on my screen so obviously I don't have you in my phone. Who is this?_

_Colin McCrae. Listen, we're having a party for Logan on making the front page. You're Finn's best friend and I would like to extend an invitation to you myself._

_Are you doing this to score one?_

_No, I have a girl._

_Well, I guess I could come. Finn will be incredibly drunk, so someone has to handle him._

_Ok, the party will be tonight at 8 o' clock. We'll be at the back of the restaurant on eigth street, right after the stop light._

_Ok._

Why had she agreed to go? She didn't think she could talk to Logan, without blurting out her knowledge. Oh, well. Finn would need a keeper

* * *

"Gilmore, what are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on Finn, he gets too drunk and then starts doing completely inappropriate things. He even proposed to a swedish bar maid when we went on break one year."

"It seems he always proposes. Why are you really here? Colin called, since I was a friends of Finn's I was invited. Why are you not happy to see me?

"Why didn't you say where the article was going? Did you even pull the green piece?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you expecting favors from me. The green piece stayed I pulled something on parking lots. And if you ever know on my door that early ever again, you will need someone to push your wheel chair."

"I thought you were through making idle threats."

"Tristan, what are you doind here?

"I'm friends with Logan."

"So you're the one supplying information, I could kill you."

"But you won't because it's too messy, and you have no where to hide me."

"Mom, is going to kill you when she finds out you have been home for the past few weekends and haven't goen to see her."

"Huntzberger have you had a chance to meet Rory's parents."

"Unfortunatly, yes. Her father hates me."

"I told you doens't hate _you, _it's who your family is. If you turn out just like them, he will hate you. And he told me you tried to carry me to bed lst weekend. I would have killed you. And I have to talk to you later but for now, Tristan owes me a dance."

Rory and Tristan walked off leaving Logan staring after them. Logan had a feeling things were going to be very weird for a while. Coling had called her only because she was a friend of Finn. There was no other reason that she was here, that she had announced. Logan's reporter instincts were picking up something but he couldn't tell what exactly.

A few hours into the party Finn stumbled over to where Rory was sitting and plopped down beside her.

"Why so said, Love."

"I'm not sad. Why do you ask?"

"You have a look on your face that is new. I haven't seen this particular look. Something on you mind?"

"This look is one of concentration. Why does Logan try so hard to attract my attention?"

"You won't fall at his feet, it's new to him. He has always had his pick of girls. You, you're a mystery. There are thought hidden behind those blue eyes of yours. Any other girls intentions would be clearly imprinted on their sleeve. You keep everything locked up. Did something happen to you while I was away?"

"Finn, I want so much to tell you what happened, but I'm not ready, I haven't even told my mom. Every time I close my eyes it replays in my mind."

"Tell me when you're ready. Until then I think you should go put Logan out of his misery and dance with him."

Finn pushed himself off the couch after the passing of a red head whohad attracted his attention. Rory looked over to where Logan had planted him self for most of the night. Walking over she sat down next to him and lloked over.

"This party is for you, why are you sitting here?"

"Because the one girl I want to dance with is talking to some other schlep. Won't even give me the time of day. So, here I am drowning my sorrows in a glass of very old scotch."

"How do you know she won't dance with you? Have you asked?"

"Rory, will you dance with me?"

"Yes."

Logan sat his glass on the table and stood holding his hand out for Rory to accept and pulled her to her feet. When she was standing he lead her to the makeshift dance floor and pulled her close. Rory placed her other hand on his shoulder and followed his steps.

"You should know I was banned from my dance classes at the age of five."

"Follow me and we won't have a problem."

The song ended as Rory continued dancing with Logan.

"Mind if I cut in, mate?"

"Sure."

Logan walked back to his drink and watched as Finn pushed Rory around the floor, an obvious attempt at getting her to talk.

"Love, what's going on between you and my mate?"

"Nothing is going on. I am simply becoming more tolerable. I met his dad, his mom was at my coming out ball. With parents like those he needs good male influence and a girl to keep him grounded."

"And you think that girl is you."

"It's obvious that since we both hang out with you, we have to learn to get along. And if we happen to become friends along the way is that so wrong."

"No, I would adore having my friends getting along, but he can hurt you and you can hurt him. I see how he looks at you. He has this look in his eyes that says he will get you."

"He hasn't gotten me Finn."

"If you want to believ that."

* * *

Rory was sitting on her bed reading later that night but for some reason she couldn't concentrate. No one had brought by an anonymous package, but she had recieved a gift certificate to Starbuck's. The secret santa really knew her, or knew people who knew her.

Deciding she couldn't sit still any longer she called the nearest chocolate store and sent a dozen truffles to Logan.

* * *

A knock on Logan's door pulled him out of his funk. Pulling the door open, he saw a delivery boy with the name of the town's chocolate store on his shirt along with another logo._ We ship 24 hrs and promise delivery conformation._

After Logan had closed the door he set the box on his table and pulled the lid off. In the box was a diagram of which chocolates were where and a thin sheet of paper. On top of both sheets was a note.

_I know who you are._


	13. End of the line, turn around time

Rory sat in the corner she had chosen as her own when her phone began ringing.

_Hello_

_Did you think you could hide from me?_

_Considering I'm not sure who you are yes I'll hide from you._

_You're seriously saying you don't know who this is._

_Your number didn't come up on my screen so obviously I don't have you in my phone. Who is this?_

_Colin McCrae. Listen, we're having a party for Logan on making the front page. You're Finn's best friend and I would like to extend an invitation to you myself._

_Are you doing this to score one?_

_No, I have a girl._

_Well, I guess I could come. Finn will be incredibly drunk, so someone has to handle him._

_Ok, the party will be tonight at 8 o' clock. We'll be at the back of the restaurant on eigth street, right after the stop light._

_Ok._

Why had she agreed to go? She didn't think she could talk to Logan, without blurting out her knowledge. Oh, well. Finn would need a keeper

* * *

"Gilmore, what are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on Finn, he gets too drunk and then starts doing completely inappropriate things. He even proposed to a swedish bar maid when we went on break one year."

"It seems he always proposes. Why are you really here? Colin called, since I was a friends of Finn's I was invited. Why are you not happy to see me?

"Why didn't you say where the article was going? Did you even pull the green piece?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you expecting favors from me. The green piece stayed I pulled something on parking lots. And if you ever know on my door that early ever again, you will need someone to push your wheel chair."

"I thought you were through making idle threats."

"Tristan, what are you doind here?

"I'm friends with Logan."

"So you're the one supplying information, I could kill you."

"But you won't because it's too messy, and you have no where to hide me."

"Mom, is going to kill you when she finds out you have been home for the past few weekends and haven't goen to see her."

"Huntzberger have you had a chance to meet Rory's parents."

"Unfortunatly, yes. Her father hates me."

"I told you doens't hate _you, _it's who your family is. If you turn out just like them, he will hate you. And he told me you tried to carry me to bed lst weekend. I would have killed you. And I have to talk to you later but for now, Tristan owes me a dance."

Rory and Tristan walked off leaving Logan staring after them. Logan had a feeling things were going to be very weird for a while. Coling had called her only because she was a friend of Finn. There was no other reason that she was here, that she had announced. Logan's reporter instincts were picking up something but he couldn't tell what exactly.

A few hours into the party Finn stumbled over to where Rory was sitting and plopped down beside her.

"Why so said, Love."

"I'm not sad. Why do you ask?"

"You have a look on your face that is new. I haven't seen this particular look. Something on you mind?"

"This look is one of concentration. Why does Logan try so hard to attract my attention?"

"You won't fall at his feet, it's new to him. He has always had his pick of girls. You, you're a mystery. There are thought hidden behind those blue eyes of yours. Any other girls intentions would be clearly imprinted on their sleeve. You keep everything locked up. Did something happen to you while I was away?"

"Finn, I want so much to tell you what happened, but I'm not ready, I haven't even told my mom. Every time I close my eyes it replays in my mind."

"Tell me when you're ready. Until then I think you should go put Logan out of his misery and dance with him."

Finn pushed himself off the couch after the passing of a red head whohad attracted his attention. Rory looked over to where Logan had planted him self for most of the night. Walking over she sat down next to him and lloked over.

"This party is for you, why are you sitting here?"

"Because the one girl I want to dance with is talking to some other schlep. Won't even give me the time of day. So, here I am drowning my sorrows in a glass of very old scotch."

"How do you know she won't dance with you? Have you asked?"

"Rory, will you dance with me?"

"Yes."

Logan sat his glass on the table and stood holding his hand out for Rory to accept and pulled her to her feet. When she was standing he lead her to the makeshift dance floor and pulled her close. Rory placed her other hand on his shoulder and followed his steps.

"You should know I was banned from my dance classes at the age of five."

"Follow me and we won't have a problem."

The song ended as Rory continued dancing with Logan.

"Mind if I cut in, mate?"

"Sure."

Logan walked back to his drink and watched as Finn pushed Rory around the floor, an obvious attempt at getting her to talk.

"Love, what's going on between you and my mate?"

"Nothing is going on. I am simply becoming more tolerable. I met his dad, his mom was at my coming out ball. With parents like those he needs good male influence and a girl to keep him grounded."

"And you think that girl is you."

"It's obvious that since we both hang out with you, we have to learn to get along. And if we happen to become friends along the way is that so wrong."

"No, I would adore having my friends getting along, but he can hurt you and you can hurt him. I see how he looks at you. He has this look in his eyes that says he will get you."

"He hasn't gotten me Finn."

"If you want to believ that."

* * *

Rory was sitting on her bed reading later that night but for some reason she couldn't concentrate. No one had brought by an anonymous package, but she had recieved a gift certificate to Starbuck's. The secret santa really knew her, or knew people who knew her. Why was it the Logan thought she wouldn't figure it out.

Deciding she couldn't sit still any longer she called the nearest chocolate store and sent a dozen truffles to Logan.

* * *

A knock on Logan's door pulled him out of his funk. Pulling the door open, he saw a delivery boy with the name of the town's chocolate store on his shirt along with another logo._ We ship 24 hrs and promise delivery conformation._

After Logan had closed the door he set the box on his table and pulled the lid off. In the box was a diagram of which chocolates were where and a thin sheet of paper. On top of both sheets was a note.

_I know who you are._

To Logan the person who had sent this box obviously had him mixed up with someone else. As ha held the bottom of the box he felt another note on his palm.

_Enjoy the chocolates. I happen to know you like a mixed box._

As he thought over the note, a thought suddenly came to him. He had sent Rory a box with three different types of chocolates. _So she wants to pay me back. Wait this isn't payback it's... _Logan wasn't sure what it was.


	14. The truth will come out

After sending that box, Rory would no longer have to deal with unexpected boxes arriving at all times of the day. Speaking of gifts Rory had no idea what to get Paris for Christmas _What do you give your Jewish friend for Christmas._ She also had to buy gifts for Finn and Jess. Her best friends and she hadn't even started shopping yet.

As Rory walked out of the library, a snowball landed squarely on her back. Having been looking down at the time Rory had no idea from which direction the ball had come. Before too long she heard the unmistakable laughter of Finn and Logan.

"Come out now Finn or mom might send you away. Remember what happened last time you tried to pull a winter prank on me. She hears we're not getting along it's back to Swiss boarding school for you."

"She can't send me away, my parents won't let her. And besides I'm her favorite. Also you wouldn't get your best mate in trouble."

"Paris is my best mate, and mom has no problem getting her sent away too. But you, you have a lot of explaining to do and not to mom either. I haven't seen you since Logan's party, which happened to be two weeks ago. What does a girl have to do to get you to call her?"

"Generally they have to be red headed and drunk. You on the other hand need only come by my room. Only not too early Now back to your mother, she won't send me away because then there'll be no one to look after you. She wouldn't trust these lunkheads I hang around with."

"Why does everyone assume I need a keeper. People need to trust me to take care of myself. But ever since Emily signed me up for that coming out ball all she does is point out everything I do wrong that will never attract a man."

"I still can't believe Lorelei didn't talk you out of coming out to society. How exactly did you end up in the parade of brides?"

"Emily felt I wasn't being properly introduced to society. Said that by doing this I could insure future contacts. I don't know where she gets this stuff, I hang out with you two. Whatever, it's over."

"She feels me and my mates aren't suitable?"

"No she just wants me to have more friends like you. She feels that by controlling me even the slightest bit lets har have some control over something she couldn't do when my parents were in high school."

"Well, here's what I say, tell Emily to stick it."

"I can't do that, she could have me kicked out of the DAR. Those ladies are more my grandmothers than Emily has ever been and she knows it.

"Well, at least you have me the exotic friend to keep you company in your spinster years."

Walking off Rory muttered something about him being truly exotic. As she was walking she heard Finn call out to her. Turning back she waited for him to continue.

"So remember when I said you had a new look on your face at the party, well, it's shown up again. Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

"I'm sure. I love ya Finn but I think I might take this problem to Tristan. Well, I have to go to class."

Rory was already seated when Logan came in and took his seat behind her. Leaning close he whispered in her ear.

"I got this boxz of chocolate last night from some random stranger."

"Is that so. Were the chocolates any good?"

"That's not the point. Since I know how much you love chocolate I was wondering if you would take the box off my hands?"

"Now why would I want the box when it probably came from some girl who thought she was your world. Or it's from a bimbo you've never had and they're hoping they become the next Mrs. Why would you want to hurt their feelings by giving their love away?"

"Not many of my bimbos could come up with such an encrypted message, let alone two. Most of the girls I date are more for looks not conversation.

"Then why do you date them?"

"I just said I don't date them for conversation."

"TMI. There are some things people need to keep to themselves. I am not one of the guys. I don't care about your last conquest. We are acquaintances, not two guys hanging around drinking forty year old scotch, or whatever it is you're always drinking. What if I were to walk in and suddenly start talking about how my dates took me to the library and what we had for dinner. Since we are acquaintances we should keep a little mystery between the two of us."

"First of all, the scotch I drink is eighty years old, second you need to find new dates if their ideas include libraries. I know you love books but on a date you should have fun..."

Logan was cut off because the teacher walked in at that moment followed by DuGrey. He sent a smile to Rory and Logan knowing they would catch up later.

When the bell rang signalling the end of classes Rory stepped out into the cold once more and began walking towards her favorite library. There were only three weeks left of school and then it would be Christmas vacation. She couldn't wait to get home and begin making plans with her mom. They always made a list and only accomplished half of it, claiming they would finish it next year, but the list would be lost before New Year's.

Rory hadn't had a chance to talk to Tristan because as soon as he sat down, all the girls in the room had moved around to sit near him and he was basking in the attention. When he had walked in Rory had wanted to know what had happened to Andover. He had just started in September. Could he have gotten kicked out so soon. Logan had also sent Logan a look. His had wanted to know how good the girls had been.

"Are you ignoring me now?"

"Well, it seems you were a bit busy for your friends, thought I would leave you to your work."

"Mary, you are my work. Any time your're around, no one else matters."

"Lay off, you are pulling that crap out of your butt. I have been a few miles own the road and have you called, no. I haven't seen you since the party back in September. You made a promise, you would always be there. I've needed to talk to you for the last few months but you were never there."

"Are you done now. Are you going to continue or would you like to know why I'm here?"

"You can go on."

"I talked to my dad last week and made an agreement. If I can stay out of the wrong crowds and keep up my grades, he would let me move here to be with you. With only one brother, you must have been lonely. By the way what's up with you and Huntzberger?"

"There is nothing up. We've been doing this little dance since before the party, it started with a piece of tiramisu and coffee."

"Gilmore, you're a coffee whore. Is there any thing you won't do for free Java."

"Shut up, it's not like you ever noticed. When you did call it was to say that you'd had a fight with your dad. I t was nice to have a friend who cared. Finny has been here for getting me drunk, Colin is the protective brain and Logan is..."

"Your knight in shining armor?"

"His armor is a little rusted but he's been here."

"What was so important that you couldn't tell Finn?"

"I'd rather talk in my room."

"Lead the way."

Tristan followed Rory in a comfortable silence, one of old friends who knew each others thoughts without voicing them.

"Now what is so top secret that we couldn't talk in the fresh, cool air.?"

"Do you remember Dean?"

"Bagger boy, sure."

"When we were dating he was always really sweet, then it came to the end and he began becoming possessive and angry. We went to dinner one night and I think he slipped something in my drink because I don't remember dinner or the drie to where ever it was that he took me. I was concious enough to see him standing over me unzipping his pants. i tried to kick him but the drug was impairing my lower half, he leaned over me and began kissing me agressivly. I pushed him away because my arms were still working. He didn't take that too well, it set him off he lapped me across the face and pulled my pants down burning my legs. I kept pushing him away but he only became more agressive. Tristan, I was raped."

"Rory why didn't you tell me sooner. I would have kicked his ass."

"I didn't tell you because you are the first person I've told. I haven't even told mom, she has enough to worry about with dad being on business trips every other week."

"Why didn't you tell Finn?"

"Because he would have gotten me drunk as a skunk and then went to find Dean."

Tristan pulled a sobbing Rory into his arms and held her as she cried.

_It's a good thing I'm here now. No one will ever hurt Mary again._


End file.
